Hunters
by Daerwyn
Summary: The Swans and the Winchesters fought side-by-side for years until John Winchester moved on. Now it's up to their children to continue the legacy. Bella's thirsting for some distraction, some adventure, and Dean just doesn't want to hunt alone anymore. They tear out across the country, hunting things. They weren't supposed to find vampires. They weren't even supposed to find them.
1. Chapter 1: Is it Yours or Mine?

Bella didn't know how to breach the topic of leaving to Charlie. There was college ahead. High School graduation was a few weeks away and she had to go. She didn't really have a choice. She wasn't going to be a Hunter.

Which was all fine and done, except for the fact that Charlie had practically raised her to be a Hunter, had taught her everything he knew on the off chance that she'd join him one day. She'd met some of his friends, with Billy, with Jake, with Harry, but none of them had ever convinced her Hunting was the life. And when the extent of the Pack came into light, well, they couldn't really Hunt like they used to.

It was hypocritical. And Bella didn't intend to be hypocritical.

So she planned to break it to Charlie gently, to make him his favorite meal and then lay it straight. It was all she could do. There was no other way to go about it. She set the plate of steak, potatoes, and every other buttery-heart-clogging thing she could find. They were his favorite. She had even attempted to make an apple pie for him.

"Jeeze, Bells, who died?" Charlie chuckled, looking over the plate.

"No one," Bella smiled. She sat across from him, her own plate nearly half his portions, and when she reached for her fork, Charlie's clattered.

"Where in the hell did you get that mark." Mark? Bella glanced down at herself, confused, and she glanced up to see Charlie was rising, backing away from her.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

Charlie reached for his bag and pulled out a gun. Shit. What was this about? "On your wrist-" Oh. Oh no. "Are you one of them?"

"No, okay?" Bella insisted, standing herself. It was better ground, at least. "Edward sucked the venom out. I'm not one of them. I didn't change. I'm still human."

The gun cocked and Bella found herself swallowing in fear. This wasn't exactly what she was planning on her college talk turning into. "Sit. Down," Charlie said sharply. Bella had never seen him look so angry before. "How could you, Bella? Get so involved with a demon-"__

"He's a vampire, dad. They're a bit different from demons. And he never-"

"Oh, because drinking all of the blood from your body, potentially turning you into one of them, was any better!" Charlie hissed. Bella dropped her gaze, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "Unbelievable. Did I even raise you?"

"No, Charlie, you didn't. Renee did. Everytime I came up here to visit, it was always hunting. Always going off on your little trips with Harry and Billy, before he had the accident. Look, I'm not cut out to be a hunter, dad. I can't even stand the sight of my own blood, let alone others," Bella pleased. "I can't hunt, Charlie. I'll never be a hunter."

Charlie reached for his bag again and then a liquid was thrown at her, causing her to cry out in shock. She stared down at the water soaking into her flannel shirt and jeans. "Did you just... holy water? Really?"

"I have to make sure." Bella seriously doubted holy water would work anyway.

She glanced away from him, sighing. "I'm not cut out for this, Charlie," she said softly. "I can't even watch horror movies. What makes you think I can be a hunter?"

"You're my daughter, that's how I know. Hunting is in our blood," Charlie told her sharply. "You can't not hunt. Hunting will always draw you back in again. The Cullens are monsters, Bella." Bella lifted her gaze, staring at him. "And they will kill you if they get the chance. There are laws in their world - laws that endanger every hunter... they can never find out what you are..."

"So you want me to not be a hunter, but be a hunter," Bella summarized. "Smart. Because it seems to me that being apart of the whole normal world is the best way for anyone to not find out about my whole background, huh?"

"You have to step up and protect the people that need it, too. You have to be discreet. That's what Hunters do. No one can know what you are until you make the kill."

"I just want to go to college, make friends, get out of here," Bella stressed. "I want to be normal..."

"Well, you're not!" Charlie shouted. Bella flinched, dropping her gaze again. "We're not. We're the Swans. We protect people from demons. It's what we do. It's what we have to do."

"I'm moving back with mom," Bella mumbled.

"What?" Charlie snapped_._

"I'm moving back in with Renee, I think it's best, Charlie." Bella winced slightly as the gun fell. "I'm sorry-"

Charlie sank down into his chair, his head falling between his hands. "Bella... please don't do this."

"There are thousands of hunters out there-"

"Hundreds-"

"But there's only one Bella Swan. And... I want that Bella Swan to actually have a life she wants, not a life her father wants her to have. One more hunter isn't going to change the number of monsters out there by much, Charlie."

"Do you know how many monsters on average a hunter kills in their lifetime?"

"Their short lifetime that means they probably don't even make it long enough to have children," Bella corrected.

"Over a hundred monsters," Charlie informed her. "A hundred monsters that would still be out there. Every hunter counts_._"

Bella swallowed. "How many lives would I alone save? I can't even walk down the stairs without tripping."

"I know you can be a great hunter, Bella," Charlie said quietly. "I know that maybe it doesn't appeal to you, but you're meant to be a hunter." She bit her lip. "Remember all of the stories I've told you? Of all the great hunters? The Winchesters, Bobby Singer, Gordon... They're famous, Bella. Who's to say you can't be, too?"

"I don't want to be famous. I want to go to college and have a family."

"You can't. Monsters are drawn to hunters and their families," Charlie informed her. "Even if you do manage to have a life, it won't be peaceful for long. That's the truth of it." She had heard plenty of stories, but she could be different. She would be strong enough. She had to be.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Bella said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but none of us have a choice," Charlie said. "My life is about as normal as it gets for us." And yet he still spent his weekends out hunting demons and monsters. And the house was practically a shelter. Nothing but the Cullens and the pack could get in.

She left the kitchen, leaving her plate on the table, and then she nearly bolted from the room. She rushed up the stairs for her room, and as soon as the door shut, she squeezed her eyes shut. She knew he was right. He knew better than her about trying to have a normal life. She knew he had tried and when it didn't work anymore, Renee had left, too freaked out, taking Bella with her.

Would she ever be able to live a normal life?

"Billy?" Charlie's voice suddenly sounded and Bella opened her bedroom door quietly, listening to the conversation. "You think it's a demon?... Yeah, I'll check it out. ... Sure, Jake can come with. Could use the extra man." Bella swallowed. "Yeah, I'll swing by and pick him up on the way there... Nah, Bella's... I don't think she's ready for this yet."

The statement filled Bella with anger. How could he be so back and forth? First she would have to be a hunter, then she wasn't ready. Then she couldn't back out, then it was her destiny. She listened to the front door shut as he left and waited a second for the cruiser to head out, before she was heading to Charlie's room.

She didn't know what she was looking for, but she searched under the mattress, finding a whole arsenal of weapons. But it wasn't what she knew she needed to find. She needed to find a way out of this cycle. She had to get away from Forks and the rez, Charlie... it wasn't enough.

It wouldn't break her out. The nightstand was next and she found a few hunter books, but nothing caught her attention more than the address book.

She took it gently from its place, and sat down on the bed as she started to flip through it, looking for a name.. An address. Anything away from here. She went through them, shaking her head when she knew the name of the person she almost sort of recognized didn't seem to work with her. None of them were right. She was reaching the end, though and she paused.

What was she doing? She had absolutely no idea. This was stupid. This was... She was supposed to be learning some essence of self-preservation, not drowning herself in danger. Maybe jumping head on would teach her a bit.

When she glanced down at the address book again, her finger had stopped in the Ws, her breath catching as she read a name. Dean Winchester. The name was familiar. One her father mentioned when she was a child. She knew the Winchesters had a pair of brothers about her age. The number listed wasn't an area code she knew.

She grabbed a pen from the drawer, writing the number on her palm and then the address listed. Somewhere in Sioux Falls.

She set everything back into place before she scribbled a note to Charlie that she was leaving, and that he shouldn't expect her back, before she headed to her room. She needed to pack a few clothes, essentials. Clothing that she would need. Her suitcase wasn't too large, but it would fit in the back of her truck and it would be enough.

Hunters helped each other. She knew that well. Maybe this Winchester would help her. She sure hoped so. Otherwise she'd be heading back to Forks with her tail between her legs. But maybe a heads up would be nice.

She grabbed her cellphone after she set her suitcase in the back of the truck and then headed towards the cabin, dialing the number on her hand and starting it up as the phone dialed.

It rang for a few minutes on the way outside of Forks before she heard someone pick up. "Hello?" The voice was gruff and she took a deep breath. Please, be someone to help.

"Is this Dean Winchester?" Bella asked carefully.

"Uh... depends on who's asking." She smiled, taking the turn to head out of town and to be free from Forks.

"My name's Bella Swan. I'm Charlie Swan's daughter... I want to help."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and she waited for him to think through the proposal, praying to whoever was listening to let him agree. "What do you mean?"

"I want to hunt. And I was hoping you could use someone to hunt with?"

"Why don't you hunt with your Daddy?" Dean said gruffly.

"He's done enough. Your name was the only one I really recognized in the address book. I know you don't really know me, but... I think your dad was friends with my dad or something." She was quiet for a second, turning onto the highway. "I, uh, I'm heading out to Sioux Falls anyway-"

"You're heading to Bobby's?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Bobby?" She glanced at her hand, reciting the address.

"Yeah, alright, I'll meet you at Bobby's. But this is no way a deal, alright? I don't hunt with someone - and certainly not some chick-"

"Alright. Thank you." She bit her lip, swallowing. "I guess I'll see you there, then."

"You aren't like... running away from daddy, right?"

She snorted. "No. All he wants is for me to be a Hunter. This sort of falls into that ballpark, I think."

"How far out are you?"

"Well, I live in Washington, like on Washington coast, so... GPS says about twenty five hours left to go."

"I'll let Bobby know you're coming. I'm in Maine at the moment so you'll probably get there before me. You aren't a demon or anything, right?"

"I wear a silver bracelet and salt with holy water is apart of my diet," Bella informed him. "I'm good."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Charlie's paranoid," Bella sighed. "It's a bit annoying, really. So... I'll see you then?"

"Right. Call when you're about an hour out or run into trouble."

"I will. Thanks, again."

She heard the sound of the dialtone and snorted, tossing her phone onto the passenger seat. Well, then. "Rude," she muttered. She turned on the stereo, drowning in some music until she arrived in Sioux Falls.

She took a break for only a few hours to catch a few hours of sleep, and by the time she was on the road, she was refreshed with the entire contents of her savings account in her pocket, and ready for anything.

A hundred miles out of Sioux Falls, and nearly forty-five messages from Charlie on her phone, her truck was sputtering. "Damn it," she cursed. "Jake was right about you." She pulled onto the shoulder of the road and exhaled, trying the engine again, but no dice. "Wonderful."

A sudden knocking at her window caused her to give a shout of surprise as she reached for her phone and she turned, seeing an officer standing there, tapping on her glass. "You okay in there, miss?"

Her heart was pounding and she was alone, but yeah, she supposed she was okay in the car. She gave a nod, gesturing to her phone. "Yeah, just calling my dad. Stupid truck, you know?"

"Let me give you a ride back to the station," the officer said, smiling at her. She immediately felt like something was up. Charlie trained her to be suspicious of everyone.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Bella said after a minute. "Just, let me unbuckle-" Charlie packed her car when she first got it. It was well equipped. And hidden in her drivers seat was a handgun and a bottle of holy water. She grabbed them with one hand and unbuckled herself, before kicking the door open, sending the man staggering back, buying her a bit of time.

The water bottle squirted towards him, and his skin burned. Oh shit. What the hell was he? Her mind raced with what he could possibly be, and her best guess - appearing out of nowhere, being able to manifest a car into existence... "Demon," she deduced.

As the burning stopped, he grinned at her and his eyes flashed black. Right, definitely demon. What was it? The exorcism... "Exorcizamus..."

The demon began to laugh. "Oh, my... a baby hunter." Bella couldn't remember the rest of it. She knew the first word, and the last. She just needed to think, which was extremely hard to do with a demon laughing. "I thought I was just going to get a pretty new vessel-"

Bella smirked, tugging at her collarbone. "Sorry, but it's a bit difficult to do that, when it's impossible." The demon simply smirked. "Who are you?"

"Why? Want to make new friends?"

Bella cocked the gun. "Tell me. I'd like to know who you are before I kill you."

"You won't be able to kill me, little girl," the demon taunted. "And you know it. Never killed anything in your life." The man stepped closer and the eyes, still black, stared at her, emotionlessly. "You're only running off to join them because you feel dead inside." Bella swallowed, squeezing the handle of the gun tightly. "Poor little Edward broke your heart... well, what if I told you the truth? Why he really left?"

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," Bella recited. "Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio-"

"He grew bored, Isabella," the demon shouted at her. Bella swallowed, trying to remember the next few words. "Moved on. Found a lovely new girlfriend that he's even more interested in-"

"Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio," Bella hesitated. She wasn't quite sure what was next. Typically... "omnis..." Omnis what?

"You don't know it," the demon grinned. "This is why daddy didn't want you to leave, you know. He's beside himself, trying to find you... thinks you're in a lot of trouble... I think so too... So that's why I decided to find you."

"Congregatio et secta diabolica!" Bella finished quickly, the words coming to her out of nowhere, and the demon gave a scream before a cloud of black smoke was pouring from the mouth and the officer fell to the ground unconscious.

Trying her car again, it still wouldn't turn on and she took a quick look around for any more threats before she grabbed her phone.

"Swan girl, right?" Dean's voice answered.

"I'm ninety miles away from Sioux Falls, and some demon just attacked me," Bella rushed out. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and glanced around. "I'm alright, but my truck's sort of dead."

"Are there anymore demons near you?" Dean demanded.

She glanced around, seeing nothing but plains. "Not that I can see. He just sort of appeared."

"Alright, I'm on my way. Where are you?"

She relayed her mile-marker, and what highway she was on, before she settled back in her truck, reaching in the glove compartment for a silver blade. It was better to be safe than sorry.

She was only waiting for about an hour when a black Impala pulled up on the opposite side of the road. And when it did a U-turn, parking in front of her, she was slightly relieved. So, this was Dean Winchester.

She got out of the truck, tucking the gun into her jeans and glancing around the nearly dead highway otherwise. She still carried the water bottle full of holy water and when a man climbed out of the truck, she was fast, squeezing the water onto him.

"Holy hell, what are you doing?" the same gruff voice from the phone cried. He spun around, facing her, and she gave a look that clearly apologized.

"Just making sure," Bella said carefully. She set the water bottle down on the hood of her car, and held out her hand to him. "I'm Bella."

"Dean Winchester," he nodded, shaking her hand before glancing towards the body of the officer.

"Dragged it to the ditch, but there's only so many places to hide it out here," Bella admitted. She moved back towards her truck, lifting up the hood. Dean walked up beside her, peering inside. "She's ... uh probably fify? Sixty? So... she might be totally dead. I didn't really think before I took her."

"Rule number one, if you don't want to be found, you don't drive your own car."

"Noted," Bella muttered. She fiddled with a few things but knew it wasn't making much of a difference.

"Yeah, she's not going to be working anytime soon. Bobby'll tow her to his place. Grab your things, and then help me with the body." Help him with the... oh. The officer. Right. Okay. She turned back to her car, taking her keys, locking it up, and then popped the back open so she could grab her suitcase. It was small, not nearly all of her personal items, but it had the important ones. Computer, some basic clothes, and some professional clothes.

Dean eyed the suitcase for a minute before opening his trunk. Good God, she didn't expect him to actually be attractive. All hunters were usually scarred, older, had a bad case of the grumps. Though, she was sure he still did have the grumps. She lifted the suitcase carefully, sliding it inside, and he shut the trunk before glancing to the body.

"Did you shoot it?"

"No. Holy water and an exorcism," Bella admitted. He grabbed under the arms and she took the feet.

"That was it?" Dean questioned. "No pentagrams or-"

"He was a talker," Bella admitted. Dean seemed to not know what to say, which Bella didn't know if that was good or bad. The officer weighed at least fifty pounds more than she did. So it was a challenge to get him into the Impala, but they managed and thankful for the dark coverage, no one saw anything suspicious.

"Get in," Dean instructed. She really had no arguments there. Anything was better than the South Dakotan wilderness.

"Sorry," Bella said as soon as the car started up. "This isn't exactly a good start, is it?"

He smirked, glancing at her. "So, how old are you? Sixteen?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Eighteen. Why does that matter?"

"So you are throwing a tantrum."

She rolled her eyes, glancing out the window as they kept driving. "Not exactly. Charlie didn't want me to have a life, wanted me to hunt. I'm trying to hunt, aren't I?"

"I have half the mind to call the Chief and tell him to pick you up," Dean admitted, reaching for the radio. "But I'm not going to because you're an adult."

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"I would have wanted the same at your age."

Kansas started to come through the speakers and Bella gave a small smile. Dean glanced at her, as if asking if it was alright. "Good taste," she commented.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," he laughed. "Have you eaten?"

"Uh, yeah, a few hours ago." Classic eighties music drowned out the ride and they pulled into an old mechanic shop, which sort of made Bella feel a bit better about her truck. At least it would be in good hands once it got here, right?

"We'll get your truck in the morning," Dean muttered. "Bobby will help with the body, let's just get inside."

She nodded and he opened the trunk, grabbing her suitcase for her, before gesturing towards the house. The home was dim, dusty, dark, and obviously hadn't had a woman living inside of it for a few years, maybe decades. Dean set her suitcase down on the ground by the door before he locked it, bolting and putting the chain in.

"Bobby?" Dean called.

"It's two in the morning," Bella admitted.

"Yeah, he's up," Dean promised. "Come on. Beer?"

"Not really," Bella told him. She glanced around as she followed him to the kitchen. "Again, I'm sorry about calling you in the middle of the night. I was going to get a hotel for the night but-"

"We've got plenty of room here," Dean stated, grabbing a beer from the fridge. "Bobby?" he called.

"I hear you, you idjit," another gruff voice sounded a room over. Bella spun, hearing footsteps moving towards them. The man was around Charlie's age, complete with Charlie's old vibe, yet he seemed... down to earth, and a bit more understanding. Bobby, then. He paused, looking at her like he wasn't sure if she should be there. "Bella Swan, I presume."

"Bobby Singer?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"You've grown up so much!" Bobby insisted. Bella faltered, confused. "Your dad brought you by when you were three or four. Started carving demon traps into my floor boards. Your daddy taught you well."

Bella flushed. "I don't remember that, but sorry."

"Nah, they turned out to be useful," Bobby insisted. "So... demon, you said?"

"Yeah," Bella admitted. "Uh, just showed up right after my truck died and it was fine until he insisted to drive me back to the station."

"Got any beef with the demons?" Dean questioned, opening his beer bottle.

"No," Bella insisted. "I've never even hunted before. I mean, how did they know who I was, let alone about my past?"

"Wait," Dean said sharply, his beer bottle slamming into the fold-up table. "You've never hunted before?"

"Er... no," Bella admitted carefully. "Not really. Charlie didn't want to take me out on a hunt until he thought I was ready, apparently. So he just had me memorize his journals and the lore books." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're a walking encyclopedia."

"Basically," Bella smiled. "I doused him in holy water, and then... well, started the exorcism."

"Huh," Bobby said, as if dumbstruck. "Well, glad you're safe. There's a bedroom upstairs, for you. And plenty of food in the fridge. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you," Bella said honestly. "Really."

"I've helped hunters get away from other hunters before," Bobby admitted. "Trust me, you won't be found by anyone unless you want to be."

"I feel like I'm in witness protection," Bella laughed.

"Well, you hungry?"

"We've got beer and... oh, yeah, Bobby, more beer," Dean stated. "Not good food, unless you like hot sauce and eggs."

"Right, I said plenty of food in the fridge," Bobby admitted. "I really meant there will be in the morning."

"Oh, no, it's fine," Bella insisted. "I sort of rested a few hours ago and filled up so... I'm good for now. I can cook though, if you want something."

Dean and Bobby exchanged a look. "Uh, no, we're good."

"Okay, then," Bella said brightly.

"So, you said the demon liked to talk," Dean stated. "What exactly did he mention?"

"Well, he stopped by to get a new meat suit," Bella admitted. "And then he started to mention things about my life. My ex-boyfriend. Things like that. I sort of got rid of him before he could finish."

Bobby seemed confused. "Never heard of a demon going after a new vessel, especially if they've got a cop."

"Me neither," Bella admitted. "So, I sort of didn't want to stick around and find out why he wanted a new vessel in the first place."

"I'm not saying she's staying," Dean stated, "but she's useful."

It was probably the first time Bella felt useful in her life. She gave Dean a grateful smile before she clasped her hands. And just then, the phone rang.

Bobby sighed and moved towards the phones, and Bella was surprised to see many - FBI, CIA, CDC, and others. It was like an underground operation. Is this what Hunters did?

"Hello?" Bobby answered. "Charlie?" Bella froze, her eyes going wide. How in the world did he know where she was? Bobby glanced at Bella and then glanced to Dean. "No, Charlie, she's not here, but I'll keep an eye out." Bella's panic turned into relief as Bobby rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know, don't let her leave, lock her in the panic room. She's not here, Charlie." Panic room? Bella glanced at Dean, wondering if he'd explain. "I've got Dean here if you don't believe me." Bobby sighed, and walked towards Dean, phone outstretched. "Idjit," he mumbled.

Bella nearly giggled, but pressed her hand to her mouth and Dean glared at them both before snatching the phone. "Yeah, Charlie, this is Dean. Yeah, how you doin', Chief?" Oh, God. He knew her dad well? "Yeah, yeah, still doing the family business. You know how it is." Family business. More like a brainwashing cult. She had always said it, but here she was. Doing exactly what she swore she would never do. "Uh, no. But I'll make sure to keep the feed open, for anyone that's got a clue. Yeah, yeah, I'll call you right away." Dean glanced towards Bella, looking her over. He seemed to be assessing her. "Yeah, possibly armed, dangerous." He smirked and she had a feeling he was still talking about her. "Do I need to duck if she shoots?" He seemed to find whatever Charlie said funny, because he laughed. "Yeah, she spooks. I got it. I'll keep an eye out. Yeah, by Chief." And when the phone hung up, Bella was silent for a moment, as if Charlie was still on the line.

"Apparently you can't shoot straight to save your life," Billy stated.

Bella flushed. "Er... yeah, I also should have mentioned I have two left feet, huh?" Dean groaned and moved towards the fridge, grabbing a beer. "But I'm not that bad-"

"Yeah? Catch." He tossed a beer towards her from the fridge and Bella reached for it, just barely grabbing it before it could crash to the ground. Dean gave a considering look. "Better than Sam, at least. Alright, fine. You get some sleep, we'll see how well you shoot and what you know tomorrow. And then I'll decide on whether I'm going to call the Chief back up and have you sent home or if you and I can go on a few hunting trips and see how well you do."

Oh. Well. "Alright." She bit her lip. "Um, thanks."

"Don't thank me yet."

"Aren't you still in school?"

Bella winced at Bobby's question. "Sort of, technically. But Charlie won't make a big deal of me missing - so he'll probably say I dropped out or something. That happens."

Dean just rolled his eyes. "You are throwing a tantrum-"

"No better than you when Sam went off," Bobby returned before Bella could defend herself. "You've been looking for a hunting partner for a while now. Maybe she'll do you good. And keep you in contact with me for things other than hunting." Bobby glanced to Bella, and he looked almost annoyed. "All I get are calls asking me to look something up. Because someone didn't learn what they were supposed to-"

"That's what you're for, Bobby. Research."

Bobby grunted, obviously thinking different. He nodded to Bella. "Dean, make yourself useful. Take her bag upstairs. I'll show her where everything is." Dean drank down the rest of his beer and tossed it into a recycling bin, the sound of it clinking as it hit other bottles. Bella wondered if they drank a lot. But the cool beer in her hands was only getting warmer and as Dean passed her, he yanked it out of her hands.

"You weren't going to drink it, were you?"

"No," Bella admitted.

"Good." He grabbed her suitcase and Bobby stared after him as he disappeared upstairs.

"Come on, Swan. I'll show you were the bathroom is, and where you can sleep." Bella gave him a small smile, following after him towards the stairs. "And if anything attacks this place, go to the basement to the silo. You can't miss it."

"Silo. Got it," Bella muttered. Bobby snorted.

"You'll do just fine tomorrow, Swan. Your dad wasn't going to let you leave anytime unprepared." Bella appreciated the confidence. "And I don't know what's going on between you two, but you're going to have to make ammends sometime."

"Yeah, I know," Bella muttered. "He just wants me to hunt, I never wanted to. And... maybe I can, you know?"

"Just don't get yourself killed." Yeah, Bella didn't want to get herself killed either. Nor anyone else. One hundred monsters was the average hunters lifespan. All she had to do was a hundred monsters before she retired and actually had a normal life. She could do that, right?


	2. Chapter 2: Cat's in the Craddle

**Title:** Hunters

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** The Swans and the Winchesters fought side-by-side for years until John Winchester moved on. Now it's up to their children to continue the legacy. Bella's thirsting for some distraction, some adventure, and Dean just doesn't want to hunt alone anymore. They tear out across the country, hunting things. They weren't supposed to find vampires. They weren't even supposed to find them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's universe, nor do I own the Supernatural world. This is purely a bit of fun mixing the two.

**Warnings: **Cursing, running away from home, hunting supernatural creatures.

**Spoilers:** Not canon compliant. Takes place right around John Winchester's death.

**Author's Notes: **I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get an update out for this story! But I will say that I am overwhelmed by the amount of support that you guys have shown for this story! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, and we'll have some fun moments coming soon! Just you wait.

* * *

**~ Chapter 2: **Cat's in the Craddle ~

"Half this shit needs to go," Dean stated simply, looking over the vast spread of clothes on the bed. "You'll need a professional looking suit, for when we imitate the FBI or anything like that." She moved towards the middle of the bed, grabbing the black skirt suit. She held it up for Dean, and he gave a nod. She tossed it into the suitcase. "Got anymore of those? We don't do laundry often." She nodded and grabbed another in brown and navy blue. At least the annoying pixie had been useful for something.

"Alright, you'll need things that are easy to move around in. Things that are comfortable for the road. And things for If you've got a thick jacket, bring that - leather or something. Jeans. You'll probably have to replace them in a few months, because of how rough it can get." She began grabbing her jeans, a black leather jacket she had bought from Port Angeles just months before, and t-shirts, comfortable yoga pants or leggings. "And probably a dress or two. Gotta dress nice sometimes for the image." She nodded, and grabbed two dresses. "Tennis shoes?" She nodded once more, packing a few pairs in various states of wear. And glanced at him expectantly. "Since you can't walk to save your life, I'm thinking let's forgo the heels-"

Bobby, Dean, and her had spent a majority of the morning doing hunter exercises - just like those Charlie had raised her with. She had tripped more times than she could count, and the level ground in the middle of the junk yard had turned into toe pits every two steps. By the time she had thoroughly banged up both knees, did they decide it would be best to stop. And she should probably be given some ice.

"I have these," Bella said, grabbing a pair of black flats. "I can run with these."

"That's all you'll need," Dean nodded. "We'll destroy your cellphone, get you another one. One that can't be tracked." Oh. Right. "And we'll put all the numbers you need in it."

"Alright," Bella admitted. "Is that everything?"

"Bring your computer, and any books or anything you have on hunting. We're going to be on the road a lot, so we'll need to research as we go." She didn't have anything on hunting, her dad's journal. She figured it was best with him.

Her phone buzzed yet again, and Dean glanced to it, before looking to Bella. But he didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow, turning towards the door. She pressed the button to silence the phone once his back was turned and watched as he moved towards the stairs.

Bella cleared her throat. "Alright. And we need to find our next hunt, right?"

Dean gave a smirk, as if amused. "Already found one, kid. Ever been to New Hampshire?"

"Er, no?" Bella admitted.

"You're about to."

It had been over beer in the kitchen that he admitted that she could come with, if she really wanted to. He needed a partner badly enough. And desperately enough that he was willing to bring along Bella. She had not been so amused by how reluctant he seemed with the declaration, but he had agreed. It was enough for her.

She could at least get away from it all. From Forks. From everything that had happened there.

She was heading to New Hampshire. It was farther than she had ever traveled in her life.

Bella followed him down the stairs, after zipping up her bag, and gave a good look at the two men that were digging into a pot of macaroni and cheese, trying to unstick it from the sides.

"I was thinking of heading into town and making some dinner tonight, as a thank you," Bella said, more disturbed the longer she watched them. They glanced up at her entrance. "I take it my truck… is still dead?"

"I'll probably have to replace her sparks and get her jumped. But stuff like that's old, and I'd have to loot around the yard to see if I have any parts for her." Bella suspected as much. She glanced towards Dean, hopefully. "If you wouldn't mind lending your car, then? It'd be real quick - probably a half hour tops."

"I don't lend out Baby." Oh. "Half hour?"

"Swear it."

He seemed to hesitate. "Alright, fine, I'll give you a lift, but if it's longer than a half hour you're walking."

"Any special requests or…?"

"As long as it's a cooked meal, I won't be complaining," Bobby chuckled. "Haven't had one of those in years." Bella gave him a smile, nodding, and glanced to Dean.

"Make sure there's pie somewhere."

Pie. She could do pie. If they were this easy, well, then she'd have no trouble at all.

"So, any experience with anything?" Dean asked as they ducked into Baby, er, his car. She waited until she was buckled, and he, to answer.

"I worked in a Outdoors shop for about a year," Bella said carefully. "That doesn't seem like the kind of answer you were looking for." What the hell was he asking, exactly?

"I mean with monsters."

"Oh." Bella shrugged. "A family of vampires once, a werewolf pack." She gave him a grin. "No witches, so I'm not in one of those books yet." He shot her a worried look. "A few really easy things once, at a cliffside. Selkies. My dad thought it would be a great opportunity for a ten year old." She glanced out the window to avoid looking at him when his eyebrows shot up. "Yeah, I stopped visiting after that."

"And how did the vampires and werewolves turn out?"

Bella hesitated a moment. "Dunno. Didn't stick around long enough for that. The vampires skipped down before Charlie could do anything. And the wolves… turned out to help him out on a different vampire case. You would not believe the vampires you get in Washington."

"Huh…" He started the car. And while the purr was nothing like her truck, it was a bit comforting. "Well, still no idea why a demon was after you?"

"If I knew, I'd have said something," Bella sighed. "It was just… weird, I don't know."

"So what happened with the werewolves?"

Bella shrugged, uncomfortable. "They help Charlie with his jobs. They're really good at hunting the weird shit down." Dean grunted.

"We're not supposed to work with them."

"They don't hurt anyone. They just protect their tribe," Bella admitted. "I grew up with some of them. They just turn into big wolves and sleep all day. And kill vampires. That's their main job."

He grunted again. "So, food. What are you doing?"

Bella grinned. "I'm not telling. That's going to just ruin the surprise."

He parked in front of an odd supermarket, and Bella darted inside, running through in her head what she needed to get. It took fifteen minutes to get all the stuff, as she had to navigate around completely blindly. But by the time she made it out of the store, Dean was leaning out the window of his car talking to a woman with short brown hair. Bella rolled her eyes, carrying the bags and opening the back of the car to set them down on the floor.

"Well, hey, there, Dean. Who's this?"

Bella glanced up to see it was an older woman, with a kindness to her. And a warmth that made Bella smile back almost immediately as she shut the back door.

"Jody, this is Bella Swan, she's heading out on a job with me to New Hampshire tomorrow." Tomorrow? "Swan, this is Sheriff Mills. Saved our asses more times than we all care to admit."

"Jody," the Sheriff insisted. She reminded Bella of Charlie, only less crazed in hunting. She reached across the hood of the car to shake Bella's hand. "You look familiar. Have you come by Sioux Falls before?"

"No, actually, this is my first time," Bella admitted. "Decided to take a little trip out east…" She glanced around them. "Sioux Falls is actually a lot bigger than I was expecting."

"You know, you'd be surprised by how often I hear that," Jody laughed. "Well, when you two get back in town, let me know. I'll keep my eyes peeled for some weird activity going on."

Dean laughed, actually laughed. "Thanks, Jody. Hey, Swan, you buy enough for one more?"

"Oh yeah, there's loads in here-"

"Say, Jody, think you could spare an evening and have dinner with us? Swan's cooking some dinner, but she won't tell me what." Jody glanced towards Bella, as if asking if that was alright.

"Totally," Bella agreed. "Do you like chicken?"

"Cooking?" Jody said in mock surprise. "Dean, I thought you were allergic to a good home cooked meal." Bella liked this woman. "I haven't seen those two out there without anything more healthy to eat than a pizza in years. I'd love to come on over, if you'll have me. What time is good for you all?"

"Six?" Bella offered.

"I'll be there. You guys take care, alright? And don't you be getting into any trouble, Dean."

"No promises, Sheriff." Bella hopped into the car with a final wave to Jody Mills.

"Nice meeting you," Bella told her.

"You, too, hun." By the time the woman had walked away, Dean was already pulling out of the lot.

"She's really nice."

"Yeah, she's helped us with a lot of jobs. You may get vampires in Washington, but we've seen everything else in South Dakota." Really? Because it just seemed like a lot of farms and not a lot of people. But she didn't say that at loud.

"I didn't know we were leaving tomorrow."

"It's going to take us a few days to get there," Dean shrugged. "Want to make sure that there's still an issue, we've got to get there as fast as possible." That made sense. "So, chicken? Did you get pie?"

"Do you only think about your stomach? Because this is something I'm going to need to know if we're going to be on the road together."

Dean shot her a smirk. "Always."

Bobby sighed as they walked into the house nearly ten minutes later and Bella set the groceries down on the counter, eyeing him worriedly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bella asked, pulling a fresh quart of milk out of a bag before glancing towards Bobby and Dean.

"Well, Jody called. She said she'd seen you guys down at the market and she got back to the station a few minutes ago…" Bobby turned the laptop around, giving the two of them a clear view of the image. Her. A picture of her. Her senior year book photo. Charlie had put out a missing child. Though technically, not a child since she was eighteen.

"But…" Bella swallowed. "Oh."

"Said she recognized you from somewhere. She got this this morning."

"Oh no."

"So… how are we going to fix this?" Dean asked. "Because we can't be traveling across the country with a missing person and they think I kidnapped her."

Wait, the hunt was still on? "You're not… going to make me go back to Forks?" Bella asked, surprised.

Bobby snorted. "You're a damn adult, Swan. If your daddy can't accept what plenty of us hunters have with our kids, then that's on him. We'll have Jody say that you've been found and weren't missing - you had taken a little trip for spring break. I'll call Charlie myself and tell him you had stopped by and were heading off on some hunt you seemed interested in."

Bella stared at Bobby. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Because you may not remember the time you spent here, but your daddy raised you damn well. And he's just not ready to accept that when you turn eighteen, you make your own decisions. Look at John's other boy, Sam. He's made himself his own life once he turned eighteen. John sent out missing persons all he wanted, but no one answered them when Sam insisted that he was doing what he had decided." Bella glanced at Dean, surprised to know he had a brother. He never mentioned him, really. Just his name. Bella didn't know it was… what the hell had happened there?

"So, he's a hunter too?"

Dean snorted. "No, he's a law student at Yale. I'm the one that kept the family business going." Oh. Bella swallowed back an apology. He looked like he didn't want to hear it. "Have Jody call them. Bella and I will leave tonight. I'm not risking Chief coming here to try and make things worse."

"Right," Bobby nodded. He glanced to Bella. "You're sure you're wanting to get into this?"

Bella wasn't sure. At all. She just needed to do something. And if she could kill one hundred monsters, then she'd have filled the quota.

One hundred was all she cared about.

"Yeah, as sure as I can be."

One hundred. And then she'd be out.


End file.
